Sermon
by Angel Acetylcholine
Summary: I wrote a sermon. It's kind of a rough draft, however. I don't think it's good, but I hope it encourages someone in its rough state. God bless you and have a blessed day!


A Sermon

By Scarlet Starlet of the Wind

Titled: Fisherman, or Fisher Of Men?

Let me say a brief word from Job, Chapter 32: 6-9, from the NIV version of the Bible: I am young in years, and you are old; that is why I was fearful, not daring to tell you what I know. I thought, 'Age should speak; advanced years should teach wisdom.' But it is the Spirit in a man, the breath of the Almighty, that gives him understanding. It is not only the old who are wise, not only the aged who understand what is right."

I would like to lift up another word from Matthew 4:18-20. As Jesus was walking beside the Sea of Galilee, he saw two brothers, Simon called Peter and his brother Andrew. They were casting a net into the lake, for they were fishermen. "Come, follow me," Jesus said, "And I will make you fishers of men." At once, they left their nets and followed him.

Do you want to be a fisherman or a fisher of men? Take some time to think about it. I'll wait...

...Okay, back again. Now, let's dive into the Word. When Jesus was walking by, he saw Peter and Andrew. In those days and ours, fishermen are paid with low wages, taking many journeys into the blue abyss called "sea". Sometimes storms came and people died of disease, or shipwreck. They were like peasants even if they supplied the town with food, and kept it thriving with life. Can you imagine what life would be like without fish? Or the soul food delicacy, Fried Fish? Okay, maybe it wouldn't be all that bad, but your ancestors would have hated it. Fishermen are not valued, even though they are vital. Jesus saw them probably talking about which trip they would take, to what port, how long they would leave their families, et cetera. And when we really need him, Jesus sees us. And he calls us. And if you don't heed that call, terrible things will become of you. Take it from someone who knows - don't mess with God.

Another point I would like to lift up: Obviously, Peter and Andrew were very easily moved by the words of Jesus. I mean, really. The Bible even says that Jesus had nothing about his body that would attract anyone to him. Would you have questioned Jesus if he told you, "Follow me,"? I did, but not anymore! I believe the reason why Peter and Andrew did not question Jesus was because they had hit rock bottom. They must have been having financial problems, because they were paid low, they were pretty low on the Status Wheel, so maybe they had self-esteem issues. Maybe someone in the family had died and they were still grieving. Only the Lord knows what persuaded them so. Maybe it was the Light in the eyes of Jesus. Maybe it was the hope in his smile. But they were persuaded and as Matthew 4:20 states, "At once, they left their nets and followed him." God will call you out of your situation.

And Jesus did not let them down, either. He carried them through. And he fulfilled his promise of making them fishers of men. Look at the latter books after the four Gospels. Do you think that Simon Peter and the rest of the diciples were changed by Jesus who called them? Of course! They were fishers of men.

I have warnings, however. Fishers of men, you will get persecuted. One example is the flames that are on this very website! You will be mocked by your own people, even! Many a trial will be hurled at you by the devil, for he is seeking whom he will devour - but he won't devour you, fishers of men. No, because God has ordained you for a purpose, wheather it be a pastor, a mother, a father, a friend, a judge, a school superintendent, a lawyer, even a clerk or a fry cook. God has called you to help someone get to the Kingdom. And God will never let you go, unless you stray. Then He'll say, "Let them have it," and he'll let you have that temporary pleasure, that "instant" gratification. But after the high, there is a low. A big low. We're talking depression and being suicidal. Turning from God because you think he's not helping you. I've been there. I understand what it feels like to just be a fisherman. But if you let God change you, then you can become a fisher of men. It's a big elevation from a fisherman.

Do you want to become a fisher of men? I tell you, Jesus stands there, weeping over you, saying, "Come to me, and I will give you rest!" He sees your tired, broken form, by the Sea of Galilee, casting that net into the sea one more time, hoping for that catch, just one more time. And he doesn't want you to stay like that. He didn't die for nothing on the cross. He could have sent a legion of angels - and I bet you they were ready, too - but he said, "I want to die for my people because I love them." And he died for you on Calvary's Cross. Just for you. Please accept him today.

If you want to accept him, scroll down and pray this prayer:

_God, I heard your Message, and I see you calling me, just as you see me. Please, Lord, save me from this pit I've dug. Save me from everything I've done. Please cleanse my sin with your Blood. Take away all my burdens, because you want me to cast our cares to you because you care for us. I know that you have given me a purpose, please let me live it out. Let me become your fisher of men, and Lord, forgive me.I accept You, and your truth, and your endless love displayed on the cross on Calvary. In Jesus' name, I pray, Amen. _

Did you pray that prayer? If you did, then you are saved, washed from your sin. Get into a Bible-based church and indulge yourself in God's Word. If you don't own a Bible, there are millions of them online in many versions. The Lord loves you, my friend, and God bless you.


End file.
